In hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric vehicles (EVs), and the like, a cable connecting a power generating motor which is installed in a front part of the vehicle, and a battery which is installed in a rear part of the vehicle, is disposed along a front direction and rear direction of the vehicle. Therefore, the cable must be prevented from being broken or damaged in an emergency, such as collision of the vehicle, so as not to give a high voltage electric shock to an occupant or to a rescuer.
Accordingly, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4038464, the following method has been proposed. A protective cover having such an L-shape so as to bend a cable in a crank shape in a side view, is attached to a gear case. In addition, the cable is configured to be bent (see, FIG. 4 in Japanese Patent No. 4038464) when receiving compressing force from the front side due to the front collision of the vehicle. This approach prevents the cable from being broken or damaged.